One Step Closer
by KyokiTsuki600
Summary: Just R&R! It's a hiei deathsongfic based in "one Step Closer" By Linkin Park! what more do you need to know!


Kyoki: Hi! This is my first fic. Or the first one I've uploaded. Hope you  
like it.  
Ryoku: Is that it?  
I hate talking to the ningens so just read and review! Jeez!  
Ryoku: (sigh) whatever, Kyoki.

* * *

_One Step Closer  
By Linkin Park  
I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before..._  
The fire demon sat in the bar in the Makai. The police had just chased him,  
and now his best friend was dead. He was smoking and having a drink in the  
bar. Everything had happened so fast. It didn't help his mood when everyone  
started interrogating him. They almost seemed to become a thick black smoke  
around him.  
_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_  
He took of his bandana revealing his eye and the last thing he remembered  
was red. Pure red blood. The stench of blood. He woke in prison the next  
day. He was going to have a trial in a week. The other high-class demons  
were giving him trouble that week.  
_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before..._  
One made a comment abut his friend. The one that died. He called him the  
idiot kitsune. And much worse right in the fire demons face. He snapped.  
The blood came again.  
_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break break, break, break break_  
He was put in solitary confinement. The guard crowded around him and  
interrogated him and yelled like a thick black smoke with lots of pepper  
spray in his eyes. The pain and the deafening noise were unbearable. He  
struggled and yelled at them.  
_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break_  
His trial came. They showed no mercy. The yelling and the tight shackles  
and the itchy and lice infested uniform. The whipping and the bleeding.  
Then the horrible verdict. He was guilty on all accounts. He would be  
beaten and slashed and whipped until God have mercy on his judgment. He was  
lead into a large room with many skeletons and suffering demons just lying  
on the floor begging for their own death. He was strapped to a table lying  
on his stomach. He waited for the club. But he only felt rising anger.  
Unstoppable rage.  
_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_  
He looked back on the last 2 weeks. His best friend had died, and now he  
was paying for his deeds. He waited for the blow. He was so messed up now,  
even he begged for the blow of the club.  
_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
He heard the signal for the club to come down...  
And I'm about to..._  
He heard it come down then he felt the blow as he heard and felt his back  
snap.  
BREAK!

* * *

Kyoki: I hope you liked it and, yes, that's all.  
Ryoku: I liked it!  
Kyoki: whatever....  
Ryoku: you need to lighten up, Kyoki!  
Kyoki: why?  
Ryoku: so you can write your next fic!!!  
Kyoki: (groan) 


End file.
